


Ready or Not

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Little bit of angst, teenage klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: Klaus decides he's had enough, and there's only one option left. Leave.





	Ready or Not

Ben's death was the final straw. Ben had always been Klaus's closest sibling, always the one who cared. Yet when he died no one seemed to care, of course father was only upset at the loss of his little soldier, Six. Luther, Alison, Diego, and Vanya, they cried and mourned for Ben but after the memorial it was like everyone forgot that they had lost another sibling. It was if the only proof that they ever existed, was a painting above a fireplace and a statue in the courtyard. But Klaus was reminded everyday by his brothers ghost who was no longer living but trailed after him, the one person who could see and talk to him because Ben knew that secretly Klaus didn't want to be alone just as much he did. 

Klaus was reminded by Five and Ben's empty seats at the dining table, and when he would get the weird looks from anyone who noticed the conversations he and Ben had.   
Everything and everyone continued on with their mundane life activity's. Training continued with father, it was harder than usual and father expected more, but Klaus couldn't seem to care. An extra pill popped and another joint smoked, anything to get some type of escape. 

Klaus couldn't stay in that house anymore, he couldn't keep pretending like nothing was wrong. Ben had been the only reason he had stayed so far and now that he was gone his reason to stay was too.

Klaus grabbed a duffle bag from his room and started stuffing as much of his favorite belongings and clothing that would fit, no more school boy uniforms, just what he wanted. 

"Klaus! Klaus, what are you doing?" Ben questioned concern lacing his voice as he watched Klaus continue to pack his bag. 

"If you couldnt tell, I'm leaving Ben." Klaus replied.

"Wait just a minute," Ben pleaded, "just think about this for a moment." 

"I have, and I've made up my mind Ben, I'm leaving and not coming back."

"Klaus your seventeen, what are you really going to do, live all alone on the streets?" 

Klaus cocked his head to the side thinking it over, "Doesn't sound too bad actually, and I'm not going to be alone Ben, I've got you!" Klaus smiled and looked like he would have hugged Ben but the both of them knew that wasn't possible. 

Ben sighed knowing, and accepting that he wouldn't be able to change Klaus's mind.   
"So what about money?" Ben asked knowing sooner or later Klaus would need money for food and later (he hated it but) probably, drugs too. 

"That will be coming from Daddy dearests, oh, so kind donation." Klaus said giggling while waving a wad of one hundred dollar bills for Ben to see.

That night Klaus left without much of even a plan.

"You ready Ben?" Klaus asked looking down the street back to where his brother's ghostly form stood.

Ben sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Klaus grinned, "Look out world here we come!" 

Neither Ben nor Klaus knew then, just how much they weren't ready for the real world, none of them had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not my best work, but over the past week I have fell in love with this series watching and re-watching it, and reading so much fanfiction I wanted to write some of my own. Hope you liked this little story, best wishes!


End file.
